A Frozen Heart
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: <html><head></head>Set after Marian comes back and RH choses her over Regina. Will Regina decide to let Emma and the rest of them die or will she save them once again? One-shot.</html>


**A Frozen Heart**

The night Emma betrayed me; I went back to my mansion. I needed to be alone. Darkness was starting to consume me again but I knew, for Henry's sake, that I couldn't give into it. I didn't sleep at all that night and my mood was worse after Robin came to break my heart again. He had made his choice to have her instead of me. He was a fool. I needed to do something. I needed someone's help; my mirror.

I made my way to the hospital and down to the restricted area where the more harmful patients were held. As I opened one of the steel doors, Sydney cringed as the light hit his face. "My Queen, what are you doing here?"

"I need my mirror." I took him back to my crypt and explained everything that had happened in the past few years. "Her name is Marian, and thanks to Emma she's back. It seems no matter what happens; whatever is in this book cannot be undone. That's why we're going to change it."

"How?" Sydney paused. "You want me to get rid of her. I knew you kept me locked away for a reason. I knew you would need me again and that you would never forget me."

"Right." I gave him a charming smile. One I knew he could never say no to.

"How do you want me to kill her?" Sydney seemed so eager to please me. I had forgotten how attached he was to me.

"I don't want you to do anything of the sort. I want you to show me when I captured this woman. So I can go back and kill her before Emma gets the chance to save her."

Sydney chuckled softly. "You forgot this woman; this Marian."

"Well she's awfully vanilla. Can you blame me?"I wasn't in a mood for his smart remarks. I believe he could tell this from the look I gave him.

"How can I do this? In this world I'm not-" With a snap of my fingers, Sydney was engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke and transported back into a mirror. "No! Nooooo! Noooo!" He banged on the glass to no avail.

"Relax. It's only temporary. Now help me." An evil smirk made its way to tug at the corners of my mouth. I felt adrenaline rush through my veins.

"As you wish your Majesty." Sydney knew he was stuck so he obeyed me.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, show me who I want to kill most of all."

"Are you sure you don't want me to show you who you love most of all? That might make you feel better."

"Sydney, do as I say or I will leave you locked in that mirror for the rest of time." He cringed and showed me when I captured Robin's wife.

Xxx

For some reason I was being drawn to the woods. I could see something was disturbing my town. There was a trail of ice going through the streets. As I approached, I saw Emma try to use her magic to defeat this evil snow creature but to no avail. It wasn't a surprise to me though. Her magic worked best when she was protecting someone. As I walked into sight, I noticed Robin and Marian on the ground beside Emma, Hook, David, and one of Robin's men. It figures the pirate was with them. He seemed to be wherever Emma was.

"Please, help me. Please." As I watched the dark headed woman plead for her life I chuckled darkly. I could save myself lots of time and just let her die here. But when my eyes fell on Emma something tugged at my heart. I was furious with this woman who broke my heart but I couldn't let her die. "Please Regina." I gave Marian one more look and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. With a blast of fire, the snow creature was gone. "How did you know we were in the forest?" Marian was still startled to see me. So were Emma and the rest of them.

"I have my ways." I glanced towards Emma who was still on the ground.

Marian gave Emma a sinister glare before she spoke. "You told her we lived in the forest?"

Emma shrugged. "No. She's the Mayor. She knows everything in this town. That and I swear she's put a tracking device in my neck somehow." She was timid to look at me. When she finally did, there was an almost nervous smile.

I felt like stone. I didn't move and barely spoke. The idea of planting a chip in Emma's neck was intriguing but if needed I could just use the homing device in her phone. "No dear, I just know when you're about to die or you're about to get yourself in trouble." I folded my arms and continued to stare her down.

Emma's brows knitted before she looked at me again. "I thought you hated me. But you came to save us."

I couldn't help but smirk. Why would I save them? Robin broke my heart and Marian; well I was going to kill her for a reason. "I came to save you. I don't care about them. You're the mother of my son...Our son. I'm still livid with you but I have to keep your ass alive." I paused a moment. "You're an idiot thinking you could defeat that thing with the limited amount of magic you have when you're not protecting someone you love."

Emma cringed at the tone of my voice. I could see she still felt guilty for hurting me; which serves her right. "What do you mean? And thank you for saving me Regina." Again, she offered a nervous smile.

I pinched the bridge of my nose before answering. "Don't make me rethink my diction. Your magic works best when you're protecting someone you care about. Or I drop you off a bridge." I felt a slight tug at the corner of my mouth remembering that moment. I was worried that I just killed her but proud when she lived.

Marian and Robin just watched our little conversation. Finally Marian spoke up with frantic eyes. "What? She dropped you off a bridge and you still speak to her?"

Emma grinned. "It's a long story."

I was growing tired of being near forest boy and his wife. "Now get up."

Emma held up a hand to me. "Mind helping? My back hit a rock pretty hard." I just smirked at the blonde. With a wave of my hand she was thrown upward. Being the person she is, Emma about fell forward. She came to stand beside me and watched the two peasants still sitting on the ground.

Marian looked from Robin and back to me. "Maybe you're not a monster…" Her voice was small.

"Yeah. Never call Regina a monster again. She's changed so much since she was going to kill you. So don't tempt me to finish what she started." I had to stiffen a grin when Emma stood up for me. The horrified looks on Robin's and Marian's faces were quite entertaining I have to admit. But I couldn't let Emma darken herself; especially on my part. I slapped the back of her head and she stepped away from me quickly. "Ow! What the hell was that for?! I stood up for you damn it." Emma rubbed the back of her head. Maybe she'd learn a lesson or two if I smacked her enough.

"I'm not letting you darken your heart. Calm down." Emma grumbled at me.

"Regina, we need to talk about…" Before she could reach out to touch me, I disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I didn't want to be touched by anyone; especially her.

When I arrived in my office, I sat with my back against the door. No one could see me like this. I refused to let anyone see me cry if I could help it. When I heard a familiar pair of boots making their way towards my office, I leaned my head against the door. "Regina." Emma tried to open the door. "I know you're in there. I can see the light on." I heard her sigh and lean against the door. "Regina I'm sorry for this. All of it. But you have to fight. I know things seem dark right now and I know you want to kill us all; especially me. But don't. Henry and I don't want you to go back to the person who killed so many. You're so much better than that." I heard Emma slide down the door and sit behind me; an inch of wood separating us. "Henry brought me to this town to bring back all the happy endings, and I swear I will not rest until I bring your happy ending too." We sat in silence and I let my head rest against my arms. "Regina," Emma's voice was barley a whisper. "I'll leave you alone for now. Let you have peace. But I'm leaving you a carton of double chocolate fudge ice cream and a spoon." I had to chuckle silently. "It kind of helps. I know it did when Neal died in my arms. And when I saw yo…" She stopped. What was she going to say? Emma said nothing else. She just got up and hurried away.

xxx

Knowing my son, I knew he would try to bring me something to help. Since I didn't want to see anyone, I sent a note with a raven. It would find Snow and my son. I felt bad for telling him to keep away but it was best for everyone if I was alone. As I made my way into the kitchen I opened my fridge to see my favorite bottle of wine. There was a note under the bottle.

_Regina, I really hope this got magic'd into your fridge and not somewhere else. It's your favorite. And if this makes it to you, then your freezer should have more chocolate fudge ice cream in it…I hope. ~Emma _

Curious, I opened the freezer and chuckled softly. Five pints of chocolate fudge ice cream stared back at me. "Idiot." Before closing the freezer I grabbed a pint and the wine. Why not indulge a little. There was a fire burning in the den so I ate the ice cream and drank the wine there. How can I be furious with this woman but she make me chuckle? This woman was a thorn in my side but I came to…care for her? We weren't enemies but then we weren't best friends either. We were somewhere in between.

As I finished the bottle of wine, there was a pounding on my door. "Regina! Answer the door! We need your help!" It was Charming.

"What do you want?" Both he and the pirate looked frantic.

"It's Emma; she's frozen in ice with a woman who has ice magic. We can't get her out. Please Regina, help us." The pirate begged with pleading eyes. I could see his ego had taken a hit because he couldn't save Emma.

I stood there a moment slightly shocked that they would come to me for help. "Where is she?"

Xxx

As we approached the town line there was a wall of ice. Charming had filled me in on everything that had happened. Inspecting the ice, there was no way in. "Emma!" I called through the ice.

"She can't hear you love. Use this." The pirate handed me a walkie-talkie.

"Emma. Can you hear me?" There was nothing but static.

"H-hello? Who is this? Emma's asleep. She can't hold on much longer. You need to get us out of here. Please, whoever you are."

There was a squeeze on my heart thinking that Emma was freezing to death. "This is a time where the Charmings would say you need to figure this out and do for yourself but I'm not letting you risk Emma's life. Pull her away from the wall and let me melt the ice." I waited until Elsa told me they were clear. I focused my magic into my hands and created a large fireball. As I kept throwing them towards the ice it started to melt. When a hole big enough to exit was made, I stumbled to the cruiser. I was exhausted. "Get Emma…"

The two men carried Emma out and laid her on the road. "Damn it. She won't wake up. Maybe true love's kiss can wake her?"

"This isn't a sleeping curse David. It's ice magic." I finally had enough energy to make my way towards Emma. She was blue and not moving. There was frost on her lashes.

"Magic is magic. Hook, kiss her and see if she wakes up." I felt my blood start to boil. The thought of Hook being Emma's true love was ridiculous.

"I can't do it mate. I may love her, but she doesn't love me." Hook looked in my direction. "But she can."

I snickered at the pirate. "Excuse me?"

"You're the one who can save Emma and thaw her." The pirate wasn't bluffing. He was being serious.

"You're mental." David and Elsa just stared at me.

"No love, I'm not. Emma has loved you for years. She just hasn't had the courage to tell you. And like it or not, you've fallen for her too." He's drank way too much rum over the years. It's gone to his head.

"No I haven't. I can't stand this woman." I scoffed at the pirate. That wasn't totally true. I was livid with this woman but I didn't hate her.

"Then why are you here? And prove me wrong then. Kiss her." The pirate paused a moment. "On the lips just to make sure." I glared at him and he jumped when he smelt burning leather. "Oy!"

I knelt down and looked at the frozen woman. Her face was glasslike by now. "You idiot." Slowly, I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Magic burst from the two of us and Emma's cheeks started to regain color.

"You did it…" David's voice was almost a whisper.

"But how?" I watched as Emma started to move.

Emma clung to my arm as she came to. "R-Regina?"

"Emma…" It was all I could say.

Hook took a step away from us. "You should know better than anyone that true love doesn't have to be romantic love."

"What…what happened?" Emma looked from me to the pirate. She was confused and wanted answers.

"She saved you love; with true love's kiss." Emma's cheeks started to turn pink.

"Y-you saved me?" Emma's voice broke as she looked back at me.

"Y-yes I did." Somehow my arms had gotten under Emma's back supporting her as she clung to me.

"So I guess he told you…" Emma looked away. She was cute when she was embarrassed. I had only seen this side of Emma a few times.

"Yes." And there she starts to chew her lips again.

"But you still saved me." I gave Emma a soft smile.

"Let's talk about this later." I helped the blonde to her feet and wrapped her in my coat.

"So, you're okay with this?" Emma held onto me as I helped her into the backseat.

"We'll talk about this later." I gave her a soft smile before walking around and sliding in beside her. "You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot." I rolled my eyes as Emma leaned her head on my shoulder.

Xxx

I insisted we take Emma back to my place since there was a fire already built and she needed to get warmed up. David said he would let everyone know Emma would be alright. They needed to help Elsa find her sister. Henry would be coming by tomorrow morning to check on us. Emma chuckled when she saw the empty bottle of wine and empty container of ice cream. "Good. I did get it in the right place."

A soft chuckle escaped when I realized what she was referring to. "Yes. I believe five containers was overdoing it a bit."

"Probably but I had to make sure you were set on ice cream." Emma fell silent as she pulled my coat tighter around her.

"I can get you a thicker blanket if you'd like." I started to get up but Emma grabbed my wrist.

"No. Please don't. Your coat is fine. It smells like your perfume and shampoo." From the pink on her cheeks I believe she didn't mean to say that aloud. I sat beside the silent blonde as she debated her words. "We need to talk…"

"I know. That's why I had David bring us here and keep Henry with them for the night. I knew that if you were feeling up to it you would want to talk."

"Why did you save me? And you kissed me so that means you love me on some level." It was my turn to be silent. "Regina?"

I chuckled nervously. "Yes apparently Hook and Sydney both believe I've fallen for you. He judges this by what he would call my "Emma-o-meter."" Emma chuckled.

"What is an Emma-o-meter?" She leaned against the couch and scooted closer to me. "Is this…?"

"It's fine. The name I address you with shows how angry I am. Swan is furious, Savior is less furious, Miss. Swan is neutral, idiot is I care for you, and Emma is I love you." A soft smile tugged at the corner of Emma's mouth as she leaned her head against my shoulder again. I enjoyed this; strange to believe since I hated her the day before.

"We've come a long way. I mean, if you told me four years ago that the Mayor of Storybrooke would save me with true love's kiss I'd call you insane." Emma paused to bite her lip. "But here we are."

"We have Emma. We have." Both of us fell silent as we watched the flames dance. It was warm and we were both exhausted.

"Hook told you that I had fallen for you and that I loved you. But did he tell you that I'm in love with you?" Emma's voice was soft. The statement unsettled me slightly. Forty-eight hours ago I thought I was in love with Robin but apparently I wasn't. "And you're quiet. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel awkward…."

"It's alright Emma. No he didn't tell me you were in love with me. But he didn't have to." Emma's attention went from the fireplace to me. "I could see for a few years now that you cared for me. But it wasn't until you saw what Marian coming back did to me that I saw how much you cared. Your heart broke when you saw mine break. The look in your eyes was of pure and true love. I don't understand how you can feel that towards me."

"Regina," Emma took my hand in hers and entwined our fingers. "I love you because I've seen the past you. I've seen who you were and who you are now. You've come so far from the Regina I met four years ago and even greater way from the Enchanted Forest Regina." Emma gently placed a kiss on the back of my hand. Her lips were soft and for a split second I wondered what they would feel like elsewhere.

Emma's words warmed my heart. I could see she was speaking not from her heart but her soul. My eyes drifted slowly to her lips and back before I leaned in slowly. I was right. Her lips were soft. She tasted like coffee of all things. Emma hesitated for a second before I deepened the kiss. "I love you Emma."

"I've wanted to hear that for years now." Emma let my jacket slide behind her as she laced her fingers in my hair. I was surprised when she pulled me on top of her. "Let me spend tonight with my Queen. And tomorrow we can be a true Swan-Mills family with our son."

Xxx

We both groaned when we heard someone banging at the front door. "Who the hell…Henry!" Emma shot up and out of bed. "Fuck! Our clothes are trailed from the den to here. What are we going to do?"

I watched the frantic blonde as I walked past her and into the bathroom. "We wear these, pick up our clothes, and open the door for our son." Emma seemed to calm down when I placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "It'll be fine. Trust me." As we went down the stairs I threw the clothes behind me for Emma to catch. She hurried past me and into the den as I opened the door.

"Mom!" Henry wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Please tell me you're alright."

"I'm fine Henry." I pushed the door shut before kissing his hair. "I'm not turning evil again. I promise."

"Good. Mom and I were so worried you would…." Henry stopped when he heard footsteps behind me. "Mom?"

"Hey kiddo." Emma smiled as Henry ran to give her a hug as well. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Now that I know my moms are both okay." Emma glanced towards me with a smile.

"How about I make us breakfast?" There was silence from the other two. "What?"

"Mom, its lunch time. Did the two of you sleep until just now?" Emma chuckled at the slight blush that covered my cheeks. I glared at the blonde and she stiffened. "You slept past nine in the morning! It's a sign of the apocalypse!" I folded my arms as Henry and Emma burst out in laughter.

"Enjoy this while you can. Remember, this is my town and I know the two of you best." Both stopped immediately and watched me. An evil smirk crossed my lips before I ascended the stairs. "I'll be back in a moment." Once I was at the top I called back down to them. "Do not start cooking without me Emma Swan. I would like to keep my kitchen the way it is and not burnt to the ground."

"So what are we going to have for brunch?" Henry spoke up when he saw me round the corner. Emma's eyes grew wide when her eyes fell on me.

"What?" I stood with a hand on my hip as the blonde's mouth opened but no words came out.

"I…I've just never seen you in anything but a pantsuit, skirt, or dress." I wore a pair of matching pajama pants and shirt with my hair pulled back. "Though, that does look slightly like a suit…"

I glared playfully at the woman. "You can use my room to change and get something comfortable to wear." As Emma passed by me I spoke up again. "And this time, you will give me the clothes back. Unlike the gray dress shirt you still have in your possession." I winked at the blonde and her cheeks turned a light pink.

"I'm so glad the two of you are together now." Henry leaned against the island as he watched his mother leave the kitchen.

"I am too Henry." I paused as I looked in the cabinets. "So what would you like for brunch?" Henry and I debated back and forth until we decided on making steak fajitas.

"Wow, it smells awesome in here." Emma came in and I chuckled. "What?"

"Out of everything I own, you find one of the two tank tops I have. And it's odd seeing you in silk lounging pants." Emma chuckled as she came to kiss me on the cheek.

"Well you like the gun show so…" My eyes grew a second before Emma wrapped her arms around my waist. "I love you Regina." A soft smile made its way to my lips as Emma let her chin rest on my shoulder. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome dear. Our family is finally together; you and I raising our son. Now we don't have to swap him back and forth constantly." Before I could continue, Henry chimed in.

"So, when is mom going to move in? I mean, there's the spare bedroom and plenty of space. It's getting really crowded at Mary Margaret's…" Both Emma and I stared at our son.

"He gets the bluntness from both of us." Emma chuckled as she let her arms fall and she went to lean against the island. "Henry, that's moving pretty fast. I mean, we just told each other how we felt last night…"

"But everyone already knew about it. I mean, the two of you had to have known subconsciously that you loved each other." Henry paused to glance at Emma. "Mom, tell her or I will."

I looked from Henry to Emma. "Tell me what?"

"While yes mom dated Walsh and was going to marry him, but before that she dated a woman or two." My brow rose at this information and Emma's face turned beat red. "And it was a brunette who, now that I think about it, reminds me of you."

I looked towards Emma with a smirk. "Is this true?" Emma didn't say a word. "Miss. Swan…"

"Are you going to call me Savior next? 'Cause that's next on your Emma-o-meter." I couldn't help but chuckle at the mortified woman. "Yeah I did. It lasted a week but then I met Walsh." I didn't know what to say.

"I guess some things, no matter how little, did leak through the curse." I paused to serve the food.

"Speaking of the curse, does this make Mary Margaret Mayor? Since she cast this last curse?" Emma took her plate and Henry's to the table.

"Technically, it would yes." Emma groaned as she came back to get a drink. "Why?"

"Can you please take over office? Don't get me wrong, I love her but she can't do your job. Besides," Emma came in close to whisper. "I kinda like the idea of sneaking around with my boss." I rolled my eyes at the woman who tried mimicking my smirk. "In all honesty Regina, you're the only Mayor I would willingly serve."

"I'm not sure. Seeing your mother have a meltdown trying to handle everything might be quite entertaining." I smirked. Emma's pleading eyes finally made me give in. "Fine. If, and only if, your mother comes to me, will I take over office."

"Thank you." Emma joined Henry and I at the table. "This smells great. I've missed your cooking." Henry and I chuckled as we watched Emma start to shovel food into her mouth.

Xxx

Once Henry and Emma left, I decided to relax and finish reading my book. I was almost done with the last chapter when there was a knock on my door. "Regina! Please open the door!" It was Snow and it sounds like she's freaking out. It seems I would be back in office sooner than I thought.

"Can I help you?" Snow's eyes grew wide a moment. My politician voice always made her nervous. "Calm down Snow. Please, come in." I stepped to the side as she pushed the stroller in.

"How did you do it? How did you balance being a mother and being Mayor? Everyone wants me to do everything and I've not slept in days and David, bless his heart, he's not much help. He tries but it's not enough and…" I raised my hand to get the frazzled woman to be quiet.

"Mary Margaret, if you don't breathe, you're going to pass out. And I just cleaned these floors yesterday." The petite woman took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What's been going on?" As Mary Margaret listed off the things that had gone wrong it reeked of mischief. Almost as if someone caused these things to happen. "You do realize I'm not the Mayor. You're the one who cast this curse."

"Regina, that's why I'm here, please, please, please take the job back. I don't know how you balanced everything but I can't. Please, I'm begging you. Be Mayor again."

I enjoyed Mary Margaret's freak out. It was quite entertaining. "I'll take over office if that will help the town from going down in flames."

"Thank you!" I was shocked when Snow wrapped me in a strong embrace. When she realized what she had done, Mary Margaret jumped back. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. Would you like something to drink?" Snow followed as I made my way towards the kitchen. "Please tell me you didn't redecorate my office."

"No. Honestly, I've not even been." Mary Margaret fell silent as I poured her some apple juice. "How are you? With everything that's happened…I'm surprised you're in such good spirits."

"Things were dark but certain things came to light that kept me from my demons." I leaned against the counter as Snow took a seat on a stool.

"Thank you for saving Emma last night. David filled me in on everything once he got home." She paused. "I always knew Emma loved you. I just didn't want to admit it because she first fell for you when we weren't on good terms." Another pause. "But you make her happy and it seems like she makes you happy. And that's all I want. You're family Regina and deserve to be happy."

"Thank you." We sat in silence a few minutes before Mary Margaret cleared her throat.

"Well I better go. It's almost feeding time and you need to get to the office." I chuckled and walked her out.

Xxx

It was nice walking into my office again. There was a slight twinge to my heart since I came here after Robin broke my heart. But if he hadn't broken my heart I wouldn't have Emma. As I relaxed into my chair, I dialed Emma's number. "Sheriff Swan, I need to have a word with you. Come to my office now." I could only imagine the horrified look on Emma's face when she heard my voice. I had to stiffen a grin when I heard her knock on the door. "Come in."

"H-hey, back in your office I see." Emma was timid as she walked in. "You needed to speak with me?"

"Yes. Please take a seat." I enjoyed the fact Emma couldn't gage my tone towards her. She had that guilty look on her face and she knew I knew what she did. "I spoke with your mother not too long ago." Her eyes grew wide as she shifted in the guest chair. "Is there anything you would like to tell me dear?"

"N-no…" Emma watched as I stood and circled my desk to lean against it.

"There's nothing you'd like to tell me? Nothing at all?" I raised a brow at the blonde. Playing cat and mouse with this woman was what we did and always will do. Emma shook her head and shifted uncomfortably when I leaned towards her. "Is that so?" My lips stopped a whisper away from hers and my voice was low and seductive; a purr that drove Emma insane.

"R-Regina…" Emma's voice was choked. She jumped when I ran my hand up her thigh. I could see the vein pumping in the side of Emma's neck.

"Thank you." I placed a kiss on her soft lips and pulled back. Relief washed over Emma and she leaned her head back.

"Regina you scared the shit out of me." I chuckled at the blonde. "I thought you were pissed that I…" She stopped. "Uh…"

I shook my head and leaned against my desk. "It didn't surprise me when Mary Margaret came to my house begging me to take the job back. And it also didn't surprise me that you cause it. I just wasn't expecting you to do it so quickly." Emma blushed and looked away. I smiled softly and tilted her chin so she would look at me. "Things will be back to normal soon; a good normal."

"Back to you being Mayor and me being sheriff. The difference is us raising Henry together." Emma stood and pulled me against her.

"Why don't you move some of your clothes into the guest room tomorrow? Obviously, you'll be sleeping in my bed but you need some space of your own."

Emma gave me a warm, goofy smile. "After sleeping in your bed last night, there's no place else I'd rather sleep." With that, she laced her fingers in my hair and kissed me deeply. "I love you Regina."


End file.
